The present invention relates to a blade head for a meat chopper whose blades are disposed between driving discs and are connected with the discs in order to be driving. Together with the driving discs, the blades, axially clamped on a drive shaft between end pieces, form the blade head, with the driving discs and the end pieces being connected with the drive shaft in a form locking manner.
Such a blade head is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,837. In order to eliminate damaging influences from chemical components, particularly cavitation erosion, spacer rings made of a chemically resistant plastic are provided between the blades of the blade head and the steel driving discs are inserted between these spacer rings.
Although this blade head has proven itself in practical operation, it has been found that the steel driving discs constitute a disadvantageous additional expense because of the high quality material employed and the precision work required for their manufacture. Moreover, these driving discs must be made relatively thin in order to provide sufficient strength for the blade bases and to limit the axial length of the set of blades to a useful dimension. Thus, during transmission of the driving energy, the regions of the driving disc especially exposed to stresses are subjected to very high specific material stresses which may possibly cause uncontrollable damage and critical operating states.